Transporting skis, crossing skis, and collisions in lift lines cause undue wear and tear on ski surfaces. While adequate means exist to repair ski bases, no effective way is generally available to restore ski tops. Scratched, chipped and damaged tops always reduce the resale value of used skis by a significant amount.
Although protective coverings have been used in the past for applying to the top surface of skis, these prior art coverings have not been able to withstand the wearing and abuse to which they are subjected during normal use of the skis. Thus, the coatings have become cut and dislodged from the ski surface leaving the skis unprotected. Further, some protective coatings have been incapable of adhering to the ski surface during the variable temperatures to which the skis are subjected during normal use.